The present invention concerns a system for transferring individual coffee packages from a container to an extraction chamber of a machine for making espresso coffee.
The invention solves the problem of having to handle individual coffee packages when these are transferred from a container to the extraction chamber, the said container being sealed at the factory and then opened just before the packages are to be used. The invention also comes to grips with the problem of keeping these packages in the open container as far as possible protected against the air until each package actually becomes transferred into the extraction chamber of the coffee machine.